Episode 713: The Mysteries and Strategies Edition
Date August 6, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam banter about Joe Girardi’s strategy and Dave Stewart’s stories, then answer listener emails about a Martin Prado mystery, deadline trades, Nick Markakis, and more. Topics * Discouraging throwing at batters * Martin Prado's jersey stains * Best seasons for a player traded mid-season * Timeline for making a trade * Flipping players at the deadline * Nick Markakis' Hall of Fame chances Intro 38 Special, "Rock & Roll Strategy" Banter * Ben is confused about Joe Girardi's decision to bring in Dellin Betances during the middle of an at-bat. Girardi, when asked, said that he did it because of "strategy". * Sam wonders if Girardi wanted to bring in Betances during the start of the at-bat but he wasn't warm yet. * Sam is hesitant to believe that the Padres were joking when they asked Dave Stewart to trade Paul Goldschmidt. * Albert Pujols is on pace to have just his second or third best season as an Angel despite the coverage that would suggest he is having a much better year. Email Questions * Danny (Calgary, AB): "While watching Marlins games this year I've found myself obsessed with the dirt stains on the back of Martin Prado's uniforms. I've scoured the internet but I've found nothing. Any idea what's causing them?" * Nick: "Do you think there is an upper limit on how many trades a could pull off in a given amount of time? Like, simply based on manpower? How much internal vetting do you think goes into each trade and is it difficult to do things simultaneously?" * Nick: "Would you ever acquire a player in earnest with no intent to flip him and then flip him? Let's say Price got traded a week before the deadline to Team X, who is two games out of first place. The team then goes 0-7 over the next week. Would you then turn around and flip that guy again, assuming you are now 9 games out." * Aaron: "I was watching the Orioles-Braves broadcast tonight and the subject of Nick Markakis came up. If he gets 3,000 hits is he a sure Hall of Fame bet? Would Markakis have been a Hall of Fame shoe-in before the days of sabermetrics?" Play Index * Yoenis Cespedes is having the best season of a non-pitcher who was traded this season. * Sam uses the Play Index to find out, going back to 1988, what was the best season a player had who was traded mid-season. * Ricky Henderson had 8.6 WAR in 1989 when he was traded mid-season. Notes * Several listeners wrote in with comments about the Episode 712 discussion on beanballs. Listener Jonathan suggested that all hit by pitches could be worth two bases. Another listener suggested that teams carry a pitcher who serves like an enforcer in hockey, and is just brought in to throw at other players. * It is likely that the stains on Prado's jersey are from pine tar when he rests his bat on his shoulders. * Ben guesses that at any time a team is considering 5-10 moves, most of which wouldn't happen. * Nick Markakis' lack of All-Star game appearances or MVP votes was first discussed on Episode 473. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 713: The Mysteries and Strategies Edition * Martin Prado Jersey Photo #1 * Martin Prado Jersey Photo #2 * Martin Prado hitting mechanics & bird video Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes